Ancient Grimoire
Ancient Grimoires are a mysterious, ancient artifact that originates from another world. There's not much information about them, but some believe that Ancient Grimoires appear after the appearance of Dragon Followers in Vinland Kingdom. Summary Ancient Grimoires has a tremendous power, which could overpower any other power existed in Vinland Kingdom, even a Sacred Gear. As such, Ancient Grimoire users are considered to be the most powerful being in the Vinland Kingdom. From a total of 20 Ancient Grimoires existed, only 10 of them have been identified. Currently, there's no Ancient Grimoire user existed, as the previous Ancient Grimoire users are already died, with the Exception of Argim Aegiza Arkananta. All Ancient Grimoires are existed in a form of Magic, and a Magic Book. Only the choosen ones are capable of mastering the magic, not by learning it, but the book "Choose" it's master and, on some Ancient Grimoires, the user should bear the curse of the Grimoire. The only known power that could rival the Ancient Grimoires are Sacred Gears, which was made by the God, but it is still weaker than the Ancient Grimoires. Even if they have the same kind of ability, Ancient Grimoire is stronger than Sacred Gear, by any means. When the posessor of an Ancient Grimoire died, the power will be sealed inside the book, until the book comes in contact with a person capable of wielding it's tremendous power. History Shortly after the arrival of Dragon Followers in Vinland Kingdom, some artifacts fall to the land of Vinland Kingdom, causing a great damage to the surrounding area. Because of this phenomena, some Varethea Researcher come to the scene, only to find that the one falling are books, yet they could destroy an area of hundred meters around it. Because of this, some strong, high-class sorcerers are called to help the researcher, but all of them are silently annihilated. In other place, there's only one artifact that, by some chance, it's existence was not known by the researchers. The Grimoire came to contact with a boy, and the boy, without anyone knowing, has enough capability to wield the Grimoire, turning him into a dark, the first Ancient Grimoire user. Because of the power, and the darkness, the evil presence, with the power originates from the eyes, anyone who met him mistaken him as the Lucifer, hence he then called the Lucifer Eyes Bearer. But the boy itself didn't have any evil intention from the start. But the Boy died six month after receiving it's power. Then, nine other Ancient Grimoire users appear, with their respective unique power and, a unique name of their powers. Abilities All Ancient Grimoires has it's respective abilities and powers, which all of them are unique, and some of them has the weaker counterpart. They usually only have one main ability, but then, it could have another ability "created" by the user based on it's main ability. Unlike Sacred Gears that could turn the User's wish into power, or another kind of power that uses the user's energy as a fuel, Ancient Grimoires has their own power and gives the power to their possessor. They boost their user's power considerably, but when the user's body can't contain the power any longer, the magic deactivates. This is the main reason why only a few of people could possess such a great power. The unique traits of the Ancient Grimoire is that, it directly boost it's user's strength. It's different from another kind of power that increases the user's power step by step. And it makes the Ancient Grimoires even dreadful. Known Ancient Grimoires From 20 Ancient Grimoires, only 10 of them are known in the world of Vinland Kingdom. All of them has it's respective unique abilities. Izanagi Soul :: An ancient magic of Izanagi, where the user could turn into the God Izanagi. It has a frightening power, where the user could "eat" three different kinds of another power and use them at his/her will, become his/her additional power. The user also has an attribute of Light and Dark, added with a Tengu Armor and the Legendary Sword, Kusanagi. Lucifer Eyes :: The Magic eye of the Demon King Lucifer, originating from the Demon King Lucifer himself. The user of this Ancient Grimoire could use the evil aura in his/her body, an aura that could devours any living existence around it. The second phase of the magic is, the user could perfectly turn into the Demon King Lucifer. The Ultimate Devilish Form with the body turn into a form of a man with the dark, strong armor. Gate of Babylon :: An ancient magic used to create a holy sword capable of slaying dragon god. It could produce a sword in an excessive number, and has a level far above the Sword Birth Magic. It's said that this magic could cut the Great Zeus' hand, split Loki's ship in half, and even could bind the power with the level of Tsusano'o. Seth Cursed :: The Cursed Magic from the Dark God Seth. When the user use this magic, the darkness will envelop the user and slowly devour the user. The strong dark power turns the user into a form of a Dark God with the Magic Staff that's said had been stripped by Seth from the Demon Bahamut. The User of this magic could manipulate darkness and dimension at his/her will, and the staff used to call the Demon Balmut. Currently, Argim Aegiza Arkananta possess this Ancient Grimoire. The Unlimited :: A kind of psychic magic that use the user's brain to work in a different level. It has a very great magic power with a wide variety of use. Accelerator :: A magic with the power to use the Gravity Force in a very big scale, and for manipulating vector. Alpha Stigma :: A Physical Eye Cursed Magic, Alpha Stigma, marked with a demon seal in the user's pupils. It has the power to analyze and understand all kinds of magic from the level of guessing, understanding how the magic work, until imitate the said magic perfectly, even when the said magic is not cast properly. It has a lost form, a "Berserk Mode", where the user lost control of it's power and causing destruction wherever the user sees, causing a fatal damage, even death. It could analyze the power of other Ancient Grimoire as well. Dark Matter :: A frightening magic where the user could manipulate an unknown material or produce a new material, and this magic could go against the Physics Law. The user also could creater up to 25.000 kinds of material in various forms of energy. Librorum Prohibitorum :: The most dreadful magic where the user has a perfect memory, makes the user could remember anything and become impossible to forget it. In the user's memory, there exist 103.000 kinds of Grimoires which give the user all knowledge about the world and the way to learn new power from the Grimoire. When the user use this magic, he/she could immediately know the kind of power used by his/her opponent(s) and could select the best power, magic or techniques for defensive or/and offensive purposes against the opponent(s). Solomon Gate :: A magic that could open a gate to another dimension. In that dimension lies 72 Djinns with it's respective unique power, and the user itself is the master of these Djinns.